The postdoctoral training program of the Science Park - Research Division (SPRD) of the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center has as its main objective to prepare trainees to carry out independent, productive research in carcinogenesis and mutagenesis. Trainees who are accepted into the program will have the opportunity to work in the laboratory most closely aligned with their research interests. Collaboration occurs at every level in the research programs at SPRD and will continue to be stressed in the research training of postdoctoral fellows. Postdoctoral fellows will he encouraged to develop their areas of expertise beyond those established during pre doctoral training. Although scientific research in carcinogenesis and mutagenesis will be the major effort of postdoctoral trainees, they also will have the opportunity to expand their understanding of various aspects of carcinogenesis by auditing the graduate school courses taught at SPRD as well as by attending various seminar series and journal clubs.